mysticmessenger_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth
Elizabeth was the former Vampire queen and the main antagonist in the musical Vampire Overlord featured in Mystic Messenger. She would bite the flesh of the victims and bathe in their blood as a beauty treatment. Personality Elizabeth presents herself with a theatrical flair, often flaunting her beauty and curvaceous appearance with much enthusiasm and dramatics. This ties into the fact that she is a phenomenal actress, dangerous manipulator, and very intelligent. She is also very possessive and selfish. Elizabeth was an abusive and promiscuous woman who would use anyone, including her own children, in order to be acknowledged by her husband. She is shown to be very manipulative. She is also a very cocky and arrogant person, believing for everything to work in her favor. She doesn't react well when things go against her wishes either, and with that arrogance she does everything to get what she wants and would not hesitate to hurt her children for that. In accomplice to this, she was also very strict and abusive to her children. She is commonly known to be the very woman who caused mental (and physical) damage to the triplets. Elizabeth is also very flirty. She often flirts in front of the triplets and even goes as far as to having sexual affairs in their presence. This is shown that she mostly doesn't care for their own well-being or presence, as long as it benefits her own. It is also revealed that she really didn't want to have kids in the first place. Appearance Her skin is flawless, smooth, and a shade of very pale ivory, lacking freckles. She is rather voluptuous with a curvaceous figure, and she is a tall and slender woman. She has sharp, red eyes, and her eyelids have brown eye shadow. Her cheeks are dusted with blush, probably to warm up her pale skin tone. She is also seen wearing blood red lipstick. Her curly black hair falls past her shoulders, and is rather thick and glossy, with a crown implanted on top of her head. She wore a flattering, Renaissance-era black and navy blue dress with straps made up in a zigzag pattern. Relationships Family Vlad Vlad was Elizabeth's husband and father of her children. He neglected her when she wanted his attention. In the musical, Elizabeth explains how she and Vlad met. She says they met at a ball and with a smile he asked her to dance. She also remembers this as when she fell in love with him. In the musical, Vlad also gave flowers to Elizabeth and the meaning behind those flowers were 'impossible'. Richter Richter was her brother in law. It is revealed in the musical that they had a brief affair. They were known to have "made out" in front of her children. Sometimes she even went as far as to have sex with him in front of Ophelia, believing that she didn't care because she was too caught up in playing with her teddy. Zurei Elizabeth is the mother of Zurei and always pushed her to be the best, but in a way that wasn't quite "motherly". She was shown to have physically and mentally abused, insulted, and tormented her as a child. Elizabeth even went as far as punishing Zurei by slapping her across the face because she only wanted to play more, beating her nearly to death and nearly drowning her when she didn't live up her mother's expectations, saying that unless she tells her to, she won't rise from the water. She also went as far as to insult Zurei that if she didn't do her best, she is not her child, and that what she was doing was not enough for her. One time Elizabeth praised her for the little castle she made, but she was still arrogant and said that if the castle wasn't real, she should not take too much pride on it. Zurei and Elizabeth didn't have a great 'mother and daughter' relationship but rather no love at all. Mostly just hatred, as seen by the way Zurei talks about her and calls her foul names and says she hates her. It is ultimately proven that she hated her as when she kills her and drinks her blood commenting on the fact that it tasted so sweet as if it was nothing. It was noted that Elizabeth was not smart enough to see her own demise, that her daughter turned bitter and killed her to show how strong she had become. When Vlad gave flowers to Elizabeth, Zurei found them and tried to dispose of the flowers because she knew the meaning behind the flowers. She didn't want her mother to have a broken heart, so she tried to dispose the flowers before Elizabeth knew. Unfortunately for her, Elizabeth saw the flowers and punished Zurei for disposing the flowers without knowing the meaning of the flowers Vlad sent to her. Technically, Zurei only wanted love and approval from her mother, but she didn't get any of these because Elizabeth was always fixated with Vlad. Etinos Etinos is the middle child of the triplets and also the most neglected by his mother out of the three. Just like Aamon, he loved his mother very much (but not to the extent of sleeping with her). However, his mother Elizabeth never showered him with the same courtesy and love that he needed. Despite that, he sung 'Scarborough Fair' to her. Elizabeth was implied to have sex with Richter in front of him while saying that after Richter voiced his concern, that he was just by himself playing and it would be okay. Teddy was also given to Etinos by Elizabeth as a "gift" since she did not need it. And because he was completely neglected by her, he was constantly crying and vying for attention. With that, Elizabeth used him as her little bird to get in her usual mood. After her heart was ripped out Etinos set her body in flames to warm her up, then later filling the ashes inside Teddy and eating it if he gets too lonely. Because now his mother is only his and she’s the one who gives him the attention he wanted, just by eating her remains. Aamon Aamon was neglected as a child by Elizabeth. However, as he grew up Elizabeth began an incestuous relationship between them. He grows obsessed by his love for Elizabeth to the point to wanting to posses her only for himself and and start killing her other lovers. He wanted love but it was not the normal way. He learned from his own mother that it was sex. She always came to him for that sole reason and as it was shown, Aamon did not react as he disliked it that much but it is not that he liked it either. Aamon then got thrown into the dungeon because Vlad found out that his own son did it with his mother, and then Elizabeth made him suffer more by going there and have sex with Richter in front of him, despite the fact that she knew her own son loved her as a lover. This was also the reason why he became the pervert he is now, because of Elizabeth's "teachings". In the end, Elizabeth begged Aamon to kill Zurei who attacked her for him, but he couldn’t do that and instead pushed her over the balcony. Abilities Elizabeth possesses all of the basic/passive abilities for a First Blood, though not that imminent as her blood is not pure. Because she does not display or use her powers to either of her companions or enemies, Elizabeth viewed her physical attributes as one of her abilities and main assets - that she could easily seduce men without effort. Quotes * "You are worthless to me unless you are the best. Worthless girls must spend eternity at the cold, damp, bottom of the lake, all alone where no one can help them." (To Zurei) * "Aamon, I command you to help me!" * "All those foolish men will come to visit me today too." ''(To Richter) Trivia * Elizabeth acts rather immature for how old she looks, let alone her ''actual age.